fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki How-To's
Posting your character This is unfortunately a bit clunky, but you get used to it. 1. At the bottom of each page of characters, there should be a link to a Template:Character Sheet. 2. Click on the template page and hit the edit button at the top of the page. 3. Copy and paste all of the text in the edit window. 4. Click on your character's name on the character page. This will open straight to a blank page. 5. At the top of the edit pane, there will be two tabs: Source and Visual. Click the Source tab and paste the text from the template, then click back to Visual. 6. There should be a puzzle peice at the top of the edit pane. If you click on that, you'll see what that puzzle peice represents, and at the bottom there should be an edit button. Click that and enter the information in the provided boxes. Linking to the Pathfinder SRD This is a great way for us to be able to link directly to feats, traits, and anything else we might want to. Using the Visual Editor *To create a link, you must be in edit mode. Begin by highlighting the text you want to link. *Then click on the button on the toolbar that looks like a length of chain. (If you don't see this button, there are other options. See below.) *A window will pop up that gives you two options for linking: an internal link or an external link. Internal links are pages within the wiki (or to another wiki on Wikia). External links are to pages outside of Wikia. Select which one you need. *Enter the target of the link. For an Internal link, enter the name of the page (see below for more detail). For an external link, enter the full URL (including the "http://" part). *Make sure the text that should display for the link looks correct (it should be displaying the text you highlighted earlier). *Click "OK". Your link will appear! Using Source Mode Note: doing this in the Visual Editor will also make a link once the page is published. *Start by typing double opening square brackets where you want the link to go ("") *If the page you want to link to is in the main part of the wiki, just start writing its name. If it is in another namespace, such as the Talk or Help namespaces, write the name of the namespace and a colon before the name of the page, (e.g. Help:Links). If you are ever unsure about what to write, go to the page you want to link to and copy the part in the page's URL after /wiki/. This will be the exact text you need for your link. *Close the link using double closing square brackets (""). You should finish with a link which looks like this: > looks like: . Tip: if you are linking to a page that is not in the main namespace and you don't want the namespace to show, place a single pipe before the closing brackets. This will make look like this: . Linking to an external page Write a single opening square bracket, then the URL of the page (including the http:// part) followed by a space, the text you want displayed, and a single closing square bracket. So, for example, Google will look like this: Google. Posting Images The Wiki's help page has a TON of info on this at And also of importance to us: Notes for copyrighting images